This invention relates to utility desks.
More particularly, the invention concerns a portable utility desk comprising a generally-rectangular, substantially-flat table member with leg supports and book supports adapted to a multiplicity of uses.
In a further aspect, the invention concerns a utility desk especially adapted for use in at least five alternative positions, which five uses may be generally referred to prone reader, normal desk, back support, lap tray, and lounge-position reader.
It has been a problem in the past for people who must remain in a prone position, whether due to illness or otherwise, to avail themselves of a desk or similar support for the purpose of holding a book, letter writing, art work, and many other purposes. Furthermore, in the case of a hospital patient who is bedridden and must remain in a prone position for only a few days or weeks, it has been economically unfeasible either to build something suitable for such temporary use or to attempt to purchase special-use equipment which will no longer be of value when the problem has passed. Historically, each use requiring a "desk-type" function has required a special purpose piece of equipment to adequately satisfy that use.
Examples of areas of use for desk-type functions presently being satisfied with single-purpose equipment include standard desk use in which the user sits in a chair adjacent to the desk; the use of a tray-type flat surface resting on the legs of the user who is sitting up in bed; the use of an easel-type surface by the user sitting up in a bed or otherwise in a lounging position; and the use of an angled back support having sufficient strength and rigidity for use behind the user attempting to support and elevate the head and back in bed.
Futhermore, it is seen that different structures are best adapted for such different uses as hereinabove mentioned. Thus there is a need for a utility desk which is well-adapted to a multiplicity of uses.
In addition, when the use to which a desk-type surface is put requires a deviation from the horizontal, or even inversion, there is often great difficulty in keeping books or other similar items in place on the surface. Also, there is inconvenience, instability, and sometimes pain associated with attempting to rest the edge of a desk-type surface on the user's body rather than on the underlying bed or other support.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to provide a portable utility desk which is not only adapted to a multiplicity of uses, but provides also for the solution of the other problems hereinbefore mentioned with respect to the prior art.